


Sketching Out The Limits

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can take it and take it until he wears someone out; Christian's never met anyone he hasn't used up in a matter of days. They just might make this work. (Bill Fichtner cameo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketching Out The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **A note on story content:** It should be clear pretty quickly that everyone in this story is there because they want to be, but the rough sex in this story is much closer to violence than may be usual for the "rough sex" tag. (I considered creating a "No Really I Mean It EXTREMELY Rough Sex" tag, but figured I'd just put this in notes instead.)

The first time, Christian grabs Sean and pushes him face-first into the wall, pinning the back of his neck with one hand while working Sean's jeans down with the other. It's fast and brutal, condom but no lube, and if Sean thinks it's because Christian's trying to hurt him, he's right.

Christian doesn't know what Sean's thinking, because he doesn't ask. He walks away after, leaving Sean sweating and breathing hard against the wall.

But the next time he runs into Sean, Sean meets his eyes and holds them. That look on his face is anything but scared, certainly not intimidated. Sean's not the pushy type--Christian knows that already--but Christian suspects he can correctly interpret that look as a challenge.

So the second time it's rougher yet, Sean on his back on the floor of Christian's living room, Christian straddling Sean's shoulders and fucking his mouth until Sean chokes for him. Until Sean chokes and his eyes squeeze shut and his hands come up to Christian's thighs, gripping them hard--

\--but not pushing Christian away. If anything, he's holding him right where he is.

Christian finishes with a few more heavy thrusts and comes down Sean's throat, then stands up. He buttons his jeans up and nudges at Sean with the toe of one boot.

"Roll over."

Sean rolls. He isn't even coughing, but Christian can hear the rasp of his breath in the darkness.

"Fifteen minutes and then I want you gone."

He doesn't look to see if Sean nods or anything like that; he turns on his heel and heads for his bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, there's no sign Sean was ever even here.

The third time Christian pulls Sean onto his lap in front of a mirror, jerking Sean off nice and slow, cock up Sean's arse, free hand roaming Sean's body--twisting his nipples, wrapping around his throat, reaching down to cup and squeeze his balls. Sean has his hands on the mirror, and his eyes are staring right into his reflection's eyes, with no hint of fear or shame.

This time Christian forces him to come. There's no discussion, no permission or order, he just sets his hands to work and keeps going until Sean's sprayed the lower half of the mirror with his come, and still he's looking right in his own eyes, not blinking for a second.

Christian's fantasizing about Sean on his hands and knees, naked, face wet with tears, mouth on Christian's boots, before he manages to make himself come.

So the fourth time that's what he tries for. He gets Sean on all fours; that part's easy. He gets Sean naked; that's easy, too. Sean takes to boot worship like he's never done it but has always wanted to, all earnest licking and moaning, grateful kisses.

Christian pushes Sean over on his back and sucks him off, and Sean lies flat with his hands laced under his neck, not even trying to rock his hips up. Christian's not sure if his technique's off or what--_nobody_ should have that kind of control--so he goes to Bill's place with Sean's come still flavoring his mouth, and he's on his knees and pulling Bill's cock out before Bill can even say _hello_, and from the way Bill stumbles back to brace himself against the couch and then grips Christian's hair, riding Christian's face and cursing until he's hoarse, Christian's pretty sure his technique is fine.

Sean looks peaceful the next time Christian sees him, stretched out on the floor--on the _floor_, God--with one knee cocked up at the ceiling and his hands laced behind his neck again.

"All right, _enough_," Christian spits, and he grabs Sean's belt and yanks him to his feet. He pulls Sean down the hall to a storage closet, stark light provided by a single bare bulb, and he gets Sean's belt off him, wrapping it three times around Sean's wrists before pulling it tight and buckling it. He bends Sean over at the waist, and Sean almost loses his balance, but Christian's got both hands on his hips to keep him steady. He goes in hard, nothing but spit on his hand and a little lube on the condom to ease his way in, and when he's done, he pushes Sean onto his knees, shoves him down so his face is against the floor, and presses three fingers into him. Sean gasps, but nothing else; he stays there, stays silent, until Christian's hand starts to cramp.

Christian manages to make Sean come, but it's a hollow victory. He doesn't want Sean's come smeared against his thighs and the floor; he wants Sean begging and crying out for mercy.

He lets Sean's wrists go, and Sean puts his hands on the floor. That's not quite what Christian expected; he was expecting Sean to get up and go on about his business as if nothing happened.

"Don't tell me I'm finally getting to you."

"Even my body has its limits."

"Just your body. What about the rest of you?"

Sean does get up, then, putting his clothes back in order, sliding his belt back through its loops. Christian stands, too; he doesn't want Sean having a height advantage over him.

"If all you want is to see me break, I'm going to start pissing you off eventually."

"Because you won't."

"Haven't yet."

Christian shrugs. "There's always a first time."

"I could tell you to stop."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

Sean sighs. He leans back against the door, runs his hands through his hair. "It isn't meant as a challenge, you know," he says quietly. "Any of it. This is who I am. I'm not trying to get you to push harder. This is what I'm like."

"It doesn't usually go well for you. Even when you find someone rough enough to get you off."

"Not after the first few times." Sean meets Christian's eyes. "Have you ever met anyone who wasn't all used up after a few weeks?"

Christian shrugs again, plants his hands in his front pockets. "I'm not trying to burn them out."

"You can't help it."

"Maybe not."

Sean comes forward. Christian stays where he's standing. Sean brings his hands up, cups Christian's face with them. He kisses Christian, slow and deep, until Christian pushes him back into the door and takes the kiss over, one thigh rubbing hard against Sean's cock, both hands pinning Sean's arms down at his sides.

"I'll make you a deal," Sean murmurs, licking across Christian's lips.

"What's that?"

"If I ever break, I'll be back on my feet again before you have a chance to feel let down."

Christian considers that; he kisses Sean again while he's considering it. He nods.

"Good enough."

_-end-_


End file.
